Ultimate
by Mastershadow97
Summary: An ordinary boy takes a risk to save his heroes. He learns that he has skill in regards to the Hero business. He joins Shields teen task force to become ULTIMATE. Oc (T in case of suggestive themes)
1. Prolouge

My Third Story. Hope you like it. Please review to help me improve

Trevor was never a hero.  
He was weak in everything besides math.  
He never joined karate like most of his friends.  
He was ok at acrobatics but not as good as others.  
Dodgeball was hard on him too.  
He would be able to win.  
If it weren't for being in such a small area with  
too many teammates.  
But when he was the last person on the court for his team.  
He would be able to dodge and catch like a pro.  
He was bullied and picked on for all his life.  
Running away to New York City,  
The home to Earth's Mightiest Heroes,  
sounded like a good idea.  
He journeyed for Five days.  
Jumping on trains, hitchhiking, and just walking.  
But finally he arrived in the Big Apple

Oc joins Shields Program.  
Sound like fun? I hope so.


	2. The Incident

Thank you to my reviewer, it was meant to be short, Its a prologue.

Trevor stared at the giant buildings and grand video screens

He saw a shadow dart across a roof and the Thing in a taxi.

"Sweet!" The runaway teen traveled around the city enjoying the sights,

and the fact he didn't have to be anywhere at a certain time helped.

At noon he went to the hot dog stand outside the Daily Bugle.

"One please." He reached for the food when Ironman flew overhead.

The dog flew out of the mans hand as the wind blew everything

everywhere. He asked for another dog. This one was blown away by Thor.

"One more?" He reached for it when Hawkeye flew by on his hovercraft and took it with him.

"Thanks kid." Trevor narrowed his eyes and took off after the heroes

"Hey kid you gotta pay for those." "Bill em to Stark Tower."

Trevor ran as fast as he could not stopping even though his legs were pounding.

The Avengers were fighting a team of supervillains.

Trevor recognised them as Taskmaster, Crimson Dynamo, and the Executor.

Captain America, Hulk, and Ms. Marvel were already defeated.

"Avengers Attack!" Screamed Stark. The Three Avengers engaged the enemy.

Iron flew behind the Dynamo launching missiles and beams into his weak point.

Hawkeye launched arrow after arrow at the master of mimicry.

Thor threw his hammer at the ax-wielding Asgardian. The Executor

sidestepped and then brought a full force blow on Thor.

The teen watched the battle. Thor and Hawkeye both fell.

Leaving Ironman against a partially functioning Crimson Dynamo.

And the perfectly functioning other two.

"Fury I need some backup."

"I'm sending in my team of young heroes."

Stark shook his head. "No I need some big guns.

Call the X-men." Crimson charged his cannon.

Ironman jetted into the air dodging the blast.

Trevor ran into the fight. "Yo villains!

Hit me with your best shot."

The trio turned. Crimson shot a barrage of bullets.

Each of which Trevor dodged.

Executor tried direct force. Which ended with him being

landed on by Ironman. "Hey kid get out of here.

You could get hurt." Trevor narrowed his eyes

"So?" He dashed at Taskmaster.

Dodging his leg swipe Trevor tried to punch his opponents face.

Taskmaster gripped his hand. "Too..."

Taskmaster fell backwards and hit the ground.

Trevor shook his right hand to get rid of the pain.

"Second punch in the middle of the torso with a massive amount of torc.

Its called the one punch kill. Though." He leaned down to make sure

Taskmaster was dead. "I didn't think it would work."

Ironman landed and walked over to the shocked Trevor.

"Kid what did you..." "I'm not a kid and I killed him."

Tony's mask opened. "YOU WHAT?"

"I didn't think it would but..."

Nova landed at the scene. "Hey what happened?

I thought there was a big fight." A quinjet landed with the other four.

"There was." Ironman nodded. "Till Deathpunch here killed one of the villains.

I took down the other two." Trevor stared at the dead man's corpse.


	3. Death Punch

Though only one person has read this story I will keep writing.  
-

Trevor shivered. He had killed a man.

He had done something that he never thought he would do.

Now he was stuck in SHIELD HQ with Nick Fury across the table.

"Whats your name son?" The eyepatched leader of Shield

stared at the untrained fighter.

"Trevor Matthews. Sir."

"Well Trevor do you know what you did today?"

"I killed a man." "No son you killed one of Shield's most wanted."

"Look Director I don't know what I did. But now I can't..."

"Go home?" The sympathetic leader nodded. "Course not.

But you could join Shield." Trevor stared at Fury.

"Look besides that incident I got nothing."

"Nothing but the strength to try to save a life.

Think about it." Trevor walked out of Fury's office.

He saw Spiderman and Powerman walk down the hallway.

The intercom came on. "Task members report to the training room."

Trevor walked away. "Where do you think your going Death Punch?"

Trevor spun around. It was Tony Stark. "Aren't you joining the Task force?"

The teen shook his head. "I don't know."

Tony smiled. "The Task program is to equip young heroes with the

tools to become Avengers. Just think about it."

Trevor shook his head and started to walk away.

The elevator opened. The runaway stopped and stared.

A girl with long straight black hair, purple sunglasses.

She wore a purple and black suit that was cut off at the middle.

She also had a Bow and Quiver filled with arrows.

"You a member of the Task force?"

Trevor stuttered and gulped. "Uh..Um Yeah!"

She smiled. "My names Bishop."

"Death Punch."

"So...um...Isn't the training simulator that way?"

She pointed behind him.

Yes I am adding people to the Program, though its more of a team.

Bishop aka Hawkeye aka Katherine Bishop.

She is a member of the Young Avengers in the comics and will be the crush of Death Punch.


	4. The Expanded Task Force

Thank you to my reviewers.

Trevor stumbled behind Bishop. She was smokin hot.  
He walked into the training room. Nova punched Spiderman's arm  
and pointed at the newcomers. "Team meet your new partners."  
Nick Fury smiled. "Welcome to SHIELD Death Punch."  
Before Trevor could respond more teens came into the room.  
"Let me introduce you all. Spiderman, Nova, Powerman, Iron Fist, White  
Tiger. These are Death Punch, Bishop, Stature, Reptil, Ricochet,  
She-Hulk (Hulk and Thundra's daughter from the alternate future Thundra  
is from), Finesse, Butterball, X-23, and Shadowcat.  
Nova's jaw dropped.

'At least I won't be lonely.' nodded Trevor.  
"Get to know each other. And be ready for training."

Trevor looked around. Everyone was in costume but him.  
He sneaked out of the room and dashed looking for a costume.  
Death  
Punch walked into the hall of heroes and villains. He picked up his  
defeated opponents mask. He took an old white cloak from the locker room  
and put on a Shield uniform he was given.

He returned to the main room. Spiderman walked over to him.  
"Hey Death Punch right? Your taking Taskmasters costume design?"  
Trevor nodded. "Thought it looked good. At least on me."  
The wallcrawler nodded. "Well welcome to the team. Is it wrong to be  
slightly scared of you?" Trevor didn't know how to answer. "Scared of  
him? why? All he's wearing is a dorky skull mask." It was Bishop.  
"You look alot better without that stupid costume." The runaway was glad he  
was wearing the mask at the moment. That way she couldn't see him  
crushing on her. "Well its temporary. Gotta talk to Fury."  
Spiderman was shocked she hadn't heard. "WOAH WOAH WOAH. Hold on. You haven't heard of Death Punch? He killed Task Master.  
One of your mentors old sparing partners." Bishop seemed impressed.  
"Really?  
Maybe you could show me how to fight sometime if you actually did beat  
the Mimicking odd ball." She waved her hand behind her as she walked  
away. "Or maybe you just got lucky."

-  
Yes the team is expanding big time.  
If you do not know someone look them up.  
Though I won't follow complete cannon of their Stories.

I know its kinda boring atm.  
But just keep reading it WILL get better and will get more action.


	5. Chitari Weapon

"Deathpunch please come to the briefing room."  
'Fury.' Trevor shook his head. He walked back to the room he was in minutes before. "You already have an outfit I see." Trevor checked his garments. "Meh. Got me a real uniform?" The Director nodded.  
"Here Bart's uniform from when he was your age."  
Trevor took the clothes off the table. "Not bad. Black and Red!"  
He changed into them while he was debriefed. "You are only human Trevor. So we're giving you something to fight with." Trevor shivered. "Please not a bow." Fury picked up a strange device. "Its a Chitari Rifle. Black Widow used it during the invasion." Trevor removed the mask. "I've seen this before. Does it still work?" Fury shot a hole in a seat. "Yep."  
"Thanks boss!" He took the weapon from Nick. "I'm not so bad with staffs."  
"Then get back to the training room. Your first training mission's about to begin!"

I know short chapter. Just wanted to remind you all its still going.


	6. Training

Deathpunch rushed back to the training room.  
His Team mates stood around waiting.  
"Ok kids. Think fast." Hundreds of droids dropped into the room.  
The Team made a circle. "Ok everyone dance till ya drop!" Screamed Spiderman.  
Death's eyes widened. "WAIT WHAT?" Everyone leaped at the robots without much thought.  
Nova smashed through them quickly circling. She Hulk Smashed.  
And if I have to keep on explaining who did what exactly this would be a very long chapter.  
Death shot a blast of energy at an enemy. _'Not so hard'  
_An arrow shot behind his head and a robot exploded.  
"Watch your back hot shot." It was Bishop.  
He blushed. "Um Thanks." The fight concluded in moments.  
"Not bad team not bad." Complemented Fury. "But I want you shave off 30 seconds on that time."  
The teens smiled. "Bring it!"  
-

Short chapter again. Sorry lost my list of pairings.  
So I want some advice for what to do next chapter.  
Pairing ideas. If I get some advice in form of review I will look at it.  
And possibly use it. Thanks, Alec


	7. Guys Locker Room

P"Did you see all the hotties?" Nova was flipping.  
Butterball, The hero fanboy who can't be killed, too  
was talking of the girls. "I've never seen them so close before.  
But I did just start this hero thing." Reptil smiled.  
"Did you see Shadowcat?" Iron Fist nodded. "I saw the one called Shadowcat."  
"No dude. Did you SEE Shadowcat? You can see a person and then you can  
seeeee a person." Iron Fist narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Homie you  
gotta loosten up. Did you even find one chick who caught your eye?" Iron  
Fist seemed to glaze off. Nova's inside voice is more like his outside.  
"And did you see She-Hulk." Spiderman walked over to the Bucket Head.  
"Dude your drooling." Ricochet laughed. "Hey not his fault. She was a  
thing of beauty." Powerman shouted over the group. "HEY. We're in here  
to take showers not talk about girls." Death Punch walked out of a shower. "Girls?  
Who's talking bout girls?"  
Powerman smiled. "The big man himself."  
Trevor shrunk his neck. "Dude you downed Task Master  
like he was nothing."  
He popped back up to normal size. -Time stopped  
and his angel, that wears a skull mask appeared. "Tell him the truth.  
You did not know what you were doing."  
Then the demon with a skull  
mask. "Course ya did kid! Now Size up to the guy." Trevor looked at the  
two. "What if I pick neither." They scratched their heads. "COMPROMISE!"  
A small statue of Liberty with a Skull mask landed on his head. "You go  
the American way and thank him!" Time returned to normal- "Ok that  
was...Thanks Powerman"  
The speaker blared. "SPIDERMAN, POWERMAN,  
NOVA, WHITE TIGER, IRONFIST. REPORT TO LAUNCHING BAY STAT." The four  
guys barged from the room. "But I didn't get to take a shower!"  
Spiderman shook his head. "Stuff it Nova." The leftovers sat down.  
"So does anyone know how to play bridge?"

Alright next chapter from the girls locker room.


	8. Girls Locker Room

Kate removed her clothing putting her bow and arrows into the locker. Lyra turned flesh toned. "So the She-Hulk can become human." Shadowcat laughed. "And your not bad looking either." Lyra smiled. "Really? I mean I thought for an Earth girl I was too muscular." Shadowcat laughed. "The skinny girl stereotype is overdone due to Hollywood. Don't even think about it. I'm sure any guy in the other world would be willing to take you out." Lyra blushed. "I've never been out on a date. In my future all the guys are too busy fighting." X-23 stood off to the corner. She removed her garments, which was all she owned, and got into the shower. Stature smiled coming out. "Your done already?" "When you can shrink you can take fast showers." Shadowcat laughed. White Tiger followed suit coming out in record time. "1 minute 23 seconds!" Kate looked out. "Is everything a contest to you?" Ava nodded. "I'm going to be the best at everything." Finesse finished coming out to her locker. "Whatever." Jeanne(Finesse) shook her head. Ava heard her name called over the intercom. "Your not going out like that are you?" Kate pointed to the fact she was only wearing a towel. Ava blushed. "NO. Think of what Sam would do with it." She changed into her uniform. "19 seconds." The girls laughed as she went out. "Wow did you see her second guess." "She likes one of the guys." "But which one?" Comments circled the room.

Ok so now my trusty commentators comment on pairings and what you want to see. Maybe some story ideas that this chapter helped you with. Sorry I'm a guy so I have no idea what its like in a girls locker room. Also I can Pm me if you want some links to the heroes.


	9. Confrence Call with Fury!

Spiderman, Nova, Powerman, and Ironfist were waiting. The four watched White Tiger slip on her mask as she ran into the room.  
"Sorry new teammates." Peter turned. "Yeah Fury whats with that?" The Director smiled. "More Teen heroes are appearing. With your success I thought it was time to bring some under our wing." Powerman smiled. "I like it!" Sam nodded "Yeah specially the girls." Ava rammed her elbow into his upper arm. "Cut it dweeb." Ironfist opened his eyes. "Indeed fellow fighters lighten ones load to allow more self inspection." Everyone stared at him. "Uh...The more the merrier?" "Oh" "Why didn't you just say that?" Peter returned his attention to Fury. "Is that what you called us up here for?" Fury shook his head. "Unfortunatly no. The Frightful Four are back. Luke smiled. "Now you're talking my language!" He slammed his fist into his cupped hand. "Is this the moment for the new members to show there...stripes?" Danny thought hard before choosing his word. Fury narrowed his eye. "NO. They haven't proven themselves yet. Just you five. No arguments? good." He didn't give them time to respond. The floor beneath them gave out. Nova grabbed Powerman. Spidey caught Ironfist and White Tiger in a web before launching a parachute. They landed on top of the school. The four villains were waiting. "Cueballs mine!" Shouted Peter.  
-

SOOOOO sorry. I have been super busy! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!


	10. You like who?

Butterball shook.

"Dude whats wrong?" Trevor walked behind him.

"Well you all are famous and I'm..a nobody."

Trevor looked across the room.  
X-23 sat sharpening her claws.  
"Dude no...tell me you don't have a crush on Wolverine's clone."

"Kinda." Butterball poked his index fingers together.

"Take my advice. Don't ask her out. If you want to live." Trevor may have been respected  
by many of his teammates but even he was scared of X-23.

Across the room Kitty, Lyra, and Cassie discussed who Eva liked.  
"Lets rule out Peter now." The rest nodded. "Danny and her would make a cute couple."  
Cassie shook her head. "Not really." Kitty piped in. "What about Sam? She did say he'd  
have made a big deal about it."

Ricochet took off his mask. He had a small pencil mustache that was black. even though his hair was white. Reptil snickered. "Something funny?" Johnathan spun around unknowing he was what Humberto  
was laughing about. "Esse!" He pointed at John's face. The white haired teen looked down. "What? I cut it and it comes back?" Kitty saw it too. "Call me crazy but does that guy look like a dreamboat from a black and white movie?" Lyra looked. "Eh what is a black and white movie?" "Before your time."

Yes I did write a short funny but plot developing chapter instead of a fight scene.


	11. Flyboy

Spidey looked down at the four defeated villains. "So She-Hulk is Thundra's daughter?" Asked Sam.  
Thundra looked up. "My Daughter? You know her?" A small aircraft landed. Principal Agent Coulsan walked out first. Followed by SHIELD agents ready to wheel off the defeated villains.

Butterball shook walking up to X-23. "Uh...Hi." He shivered, his eyes darting around the room. The girl narrowed her eyes in on the boy. "What do you want?" She coldly put up her left hand and brought out her claws. "Wwelll...I..I wanted to introduce myself. Names Butterball." She blew a fallen hair back into place. "Why should I not tear you to shreds right now?" He gulped. "Cuz it won't do anything." "Really?"  
She smiled. "Then stand still." She pulled her arm back and struck at the boy. Her admantanium claws didn't penetrate. Her eyes widened.

Lyra smiled. "Maybe she likes Luke. I mean muscular and handsome." Kitty nodded. "Yeah that could be it." Finesse frowned. "Really? Those two? Please." Kitty put her hand on her chin. "Well I think I did see them teaming up in the training room." "Just cuz they teamed up doesn't mean that she likes him."  
Cassie nodded. "Well I still say its Danny."

Bishop had gone to the training room. She was bored and tired of talking about another girls crush.  
She hit the Bullseye three times in a row. "A Robin Hood. Of course." Death Punch pointed at the three arrows that had split each other. "Course. SHIELD doesn't let every archer in." Trevor dropped down from his perch. "We never really got introduced. My real name is Trevor." "Kate." The girl smiled. "So is it true? You killed Task Master?" Trevor nodded. "Not bad flyboy. But next time we run into each other in the hall. Look at my face." He blushed slightly. "Uh sorry." "I never said about other times though."  
Trevor blushed more. She waved her hand. "If you play well then maybe you'll get an award. Welcome to NYC Death."

I know Trevor is very Gary Stu but I love him. Especially the fact that he is very realistic so thanks to his creator, No I did not create him. I'd love to say I did but a friend did and this story is for him. So this chapter is another filler just to keep you knowing I'm still around. Lots of school. So just relax. Enjoy this chapter. Re-read some. And get ready for the upcoming events! Keep speculating in the comments.


	12. Welcome Home

Trevor removed the Skull Mask and stared at it. 'I just killed a man.' The thought had kept him up over the past few weeks. He put the mask back on. At least he wasn't the weakling everyone in his school once saw him as. Now he had a flirtatious romance with a gorgeous archer and a entire group of friends. Something didn't feel right though. His family must be missing him. He thought of his Grandfathers poor health. His Dad's weak heart. His Sister hiding from the MRD. Why had he left? He grabbed his Chitari Rifle and walked out into the docking bay.

Fury was talking to Hawkeye. "Fury we need to talk." The Director looked down at the boy. He wasn't too much taller but to Trevor he seemed to tower as a giant. "Yes?" "I need a leave of absence. Three days tops." Fury seemed to see right through him. "Alright. But take a team mate with you." Trevor nodded and walked back to the training room.

He wanted to take Bishop but was sure it wouldn't go over well with his folks. If they were still alive. It had been 16 days since he left. "Luke." Powerman turned to see Death Punch. "Yeah?" "Think you could take a few days off. I need to go check on my family and Fury said I could only do it if I took another person." Luke nodded. "Sure thing Pal." The two returned to the Guys Dorm room and packed up leaving an hour later.

"So where do you live?" The two had gotten there bikes from the garage. The door opened and the wind whipped through out the bay. The Bikes shot outside and fell in a freefall. Parachutes ejected and the bikes landed in a deserted ally. The two drove for an hour before stopping in the middle of nowhere and changing into there civies. Trevor finally decided to answer Luke's question. "Tennessee." "Wait you hitch hiked all the way to New York from Tennessee?" Trevor shrugged. "Well I kinda also walked some of the time." Luke grinned. "No wonder your so good." Trevor went Wide eyed. "Good?" "Dude have you seen how you dodge? Your no Spiderman but you got some acrobatic skill. Oh and if you tell Pete that I said he was good I'll pound you." Trevor laughed. "Sure." He looked down. He was worried. He was a good fighter. Thats why his Father left him home with his Sister.

The boys rode all night to Tennessee. "My house is right around the bend." The two rounded the corner to see nothing but Scorch marks. Trevor jumped off his bike and stared in disbelief. They were gone.

AN: So I have plans to finish this story this month. HOPEFULLY. Don't hold me to this.  
So I did a longer one this time. Finally! As always Reviewing makes me want to update quicker!  
I don't continue stories for long if they're aren't any new reviews. So thats why this one took awhile to find some reason to write another chapter.


End file.
